I Never Said I Love You
by Throttled
Summary: Sakura had a haunting past. She was a freak while Syaoran was the most popular guy. But when they were forced to go together in a dance. Sakura fell in love with him. Syaoran asked Sakura out. But will the ending be like a fairy tale or a horror movie...
1. The First Day

Ok, I thought everyone would like this 'coz a lot of peeps reviewed my other fic ('How could you'). Anyway, this is pretty much the same as that except the plot is different.  
  
I would like to say that this isn't a very original plot but I'll try to make it interesting to read. Hope u enjoy it. And don't be ashamed if you cry!!!  
  
  
  
FIRST DAY  
  
  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
It was the first day of Senji High (A/N can't think of a better name -_-), and students were already coming in. The atmosphere was full of 'hello's, 'hiya's and 'hey's.  
  
The air was scented with over-used perfumes and unnecessary after-shaves. Girls dressed themselves in the latest fashion and brought "welcome back" gifts to their friends from their holidays. Boys just do that fist-to-fist thing and high-fived each other in a greeting manner.  
  
Among the crowds and groups of friends. A young girl stood alone by a tree. Her face was hidden under the shadow. She was staring intently at something, or rather someone.  
  
A young boy stood in the centre of a particular large crowd (which consisted mainly of girls). His unruly chestnut hair danced along with the morning breeze; dark curly lashes framed a pair of bright amber eyes which twinkled with mischief; light shone onto his face, highlighting those laughing lips and slightly flushed cheeks. His beautifully sculptured features were situated in the perfect positions. A tight black vest was worn to showed off his torsos in the right places; a loose denim jacked was draped over his shoulder. Normal jeans covered his long straight legs. He is quite tall, and lean. A crouching wolf was tattooed just below his left shoulder. The wolf was the boy's symbol, as well as his name.  
  
He was called Xiaolang Li.  
  
Xiaoliang means Little Wolf in Chinese, but he had forbidden anyone to use that name, no one knows why exactly, but no one really bothered to ask either. So he was more popularly known as Syaoran. The pronunciation is not much different plus he liked that name better anyway.  
  
Syaoran was one of the most popular and sought males in the school. He, as well as being a heartthrob, was also known as a heartbreaker. The girls he had dated and dumped were nothing but toys to him. Everyone knew that already, but girls never ceased to try and get his attention, all believing that she would be the one he will treasure forever.  
  
Right at that moment, he was standing in the centre of the crowd. Talking happily to his best friend, who was called Eriol Hiiragaziwa. Eriol had centre parted midnight blue hair, sapphire coloured eyes glistened every time he hears a good prank, or a good joke. His abnormally pale skin contrasted the long dark lashes which framed his azure eyes. Blushes were a rare colour to be seen on his pale cheeks. Eriol, though not as popular as Syaoran, was still one of the hottest guys in the school. Eriol was always full of good plans and ideas. Although he didn't look it, Eriol was a naughty, bad boy, just like his best friend. However, unlike Syaoran, Eriol was more picky with his choice of girlfriends. It wasn't because he cared about their feelings, he just didn't want to waste time on worthless girls.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol chatted for a while. Suddenly the bell rang, the crowd around them gradually dispersed and they made their way towards the entrance of the main school building. Conversing animatedly as they did.  
  
Slowly, the groups of students disappeared from the playground and the girl who was hidden under the tree all that time, stepped out. Revealing her appearance to the bright sunlight.  
  
She had long auburn hair which reached her waist, curled at the end. Knots and tangles were visible as though she hasn't brushed her hair for a very long time. Her dull empty eyes used to be like emerald jewels, but that was a long, long time ago, now they are just plain green. Occasionally, glimmers of sadness and pain would flash through them. But no one noticed, nor did they care. She wasn't pretty, she was probably more on the ugly side. Her evenly cut fringe and straight bangs did not compliment her round, oval face very well. The grim and slightly cracked lips never showed any sign of gladness or satisfaction. A pair of gold, oval spectacles was used to hide her eyes. True, you can still see the green colour with her spectacles on, but one would appreciate how beautiful her eyes were when they are seeing properly. A few pink freckles scattered themselves around the bridge of her nose, making her look childish and almost innocent. But she wasn't. She had lost her innocence a long time ago.  
  
The girl was very small, not tall at all. She obviously hasn't hit hormones yet, her body was still straight as a stick and her chest showed two barely noticeable humps. She was very thin, so thin you'd think she would be blown over easily by the slightest wind.  
  
She was Sakura Kinomoto...  
  
At the name Kinomoto. You would immediate think, 'oh the freak!' Yes, that was what she was known for. A freak, a nobody. But she didn't care, she needn't to. God had already taken her soul, he had already taken everything she cared about, everything she had to live for. Life was just a meaningless game for her now. She had lost the will and energy to live a long time ago. Why hasn't she committed suicide was all because of a promise. A promise she had swore to keep.  
  
So even though she was living a hell of a life. She never gave up. She never backed out of the promise. A promise to carry on no matter what...  
  
Looking at that boy just then brought back many memories. She used to be happy, used to laugh and smile all the time...  
  
But one day, something happened. And her life is changed forever...  
  
Since then, nothing has ever been the same again...  
  
And they never will be......  
  
Never......  
  
  
  
A/N AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!! Well, wadya think?? Yeah, it's gonna be a sad fic. I will make sure it is. Sry I can't tell ya 'bout the promise but I don't wanna ruin the plot, do I?? Anyway, just keep reading and review. And then, I'll be happy!!! ^_¬ 


	2. The Announcement

Hiya! Yeah, don't tell me. The last chapter was really lame -_-. Anyway, I read it again and thought 'I am so stupid!!!'. Ok I'm gonna b honest here and the truth is I havn't actually got the whole plot sorted out yet. So if u want ur idea to b in the story. Just email me or review it on this chapter or watever.  
  
Yeah, and I read ur reviews (^_^ wonderful, lovely reviews!!!), and 1 person was shocked that I wrote 'Sakura lost her innocence'!!! Don't worry!!! It's not like THAT! It simply means she's not naïve anymore, not in THAT way. And ummm ... sry that I got sum of u confused in the last chappie. I'll try to b clear from now on -_-  
  
Ok, on with the chapter...  
  
  
  
But one day, something happened. And her life is changed forever...  
  
Since then, nothing has ever been the same again...  
  
And they never will be......  
  
Never......  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
THE ANNOUNCEMENT  
  
  
  
SYAORAN'S POV  
  
The school has just started. Man, what a bore. I know practically everything the teachers are teaching. Needless to say that Eriol - my best mate - already has some plan in mind. And I bet you that I'll be in it big time. Right at this moment, we're walking to the Great Hall for Mr Sherwood's opening speech.  
  
Anyway, I already got my list of the girls I would want to date this term in mind. That sexy brunette in the fourth year - also a year below me - is quite a catch. But I don't know, the blondie from my year is also too gorgeous to miss, and what about that flaming red head in my class? I can't miss her out! Hmmm ... oh well, what do I care, I'll just decide when the time comes.  
  
Eriol and I are now sitting down. I leaned back on my stool and blew a strand of my dark brown hair away from my eyes. I heard a few girls giggle behind me, and smirked. I looked good, and I knew it.  
  
With dark locks of chestnut hair plastered on my head and gleaming amber eyes situated on my face, I knew I could get any girl from the whole school. I usually get two girls asking me out every week. Some just never seemed to give up, as they come back even after I've said no to them for the hundredth time.  
  
I looked at Eriol again. Why's he smiling like that? I thought with an annoyed feeling. I could tell that Eriol knew something I didn't, but that smile was getting a little too irritating. So I poked him in the ribs and leaned over, and quietly whispered,  
  
'What are you grinning at?'  
  
He gave me a mock look of surprise and then looked to the front again. Without moving his lips much, he replied,  
  
'Nothing, why d'you think that?'  
  
I poked him again, this time harder,  
  
'Oh c'mon, Eli. I know you too well. Now tell me!!!'  
  
He glared at me at the nickname. I knew he hates that name but, hey! You've got to tease someone once in a while!  
  
He turned back to the front again as he whispered two words,  
  
'You'll see...'  
  
I mentally cursed Eriol. Why can't he just tell me!!! God! It's absolutely impossible to get him to speak when he's got some blasted plan in mind!!!  
  
'Mister Hiiragaziwa, Mister Li. Is there something you'd like to share with us? Because if you don't, then I suggest you two pay attention and listen to what I'm going to say. Otherwise, you just may find yourselves polishing windows for a whole week after school, and I'm quite sure you don't want that do you?' The Headmaster -Mr Spotty Sherwood - barked across the hall.  
  
'No sir.' The Eriol and me grumbled quietly. I certainly do not want to polish windows during my first week at school. And by the slumped look on Eriol's face, I didn't think he wants to either.  
  
'Right, then I would advise you to listen.' Mr Sherwood said smugly, obviously showing off that he was more superior than anyone else in the hall because he had the most power.  
  
'Ok, as I was saying before I was interrupted, we'll be holding a ball at the start of January next year, in the celebration of the school's 50th anniversary. Now, ever-!' but he couldn't carry on as his voice was droned by the excited whisperings around the room.  
  
I noticed Jez (the blond from my year, remember I told you about her), was staring at me with hope shining in her bottle green eyes. When she realised I was looking at her as well, she leaned forward slightly, arching her back and placed her right elbow on her crossed legs while batting her eyes slowly like a seductress. Her red full lips parted a little and her tongue appeared, it licked her top lip to tease me.  
  
The way she was sitting and the not-so-modest top she was wearing gave me a quite clear view of her cleavage. The flirtatious glint in her eyes and the smile that was tugging one side of her mouth, plus the rhythmic rubbing of her exposed smooth legs was enough for me to know what she wanted.  
  
She wanted me, and I was more than happy to oblige. It's easy, I'm just going to ask her to the ball after the dumb speech is over and then we'll have a snogging session in one of the empty classrooms during break or lunch.  
  
Well, what can I say, I didn't even need to bother to get a date! I got one right before my eyes. So, that's one less problem for me to think and worry about.  
  
I returned my gaze back to Eriol and was quite taken back by the evil sparks in his eyes. Okay, what's his problem?  
  
'QUIET!!!' Mr Sherwood roared, and the hall shut up immediately.  
  
'Will you behave yourselves. I have not even finished my speech yet and until I dooooo...' Mr Sherwood glared at everyone through his large square spectacles, his face was red with fury which only made the spots (or even pimples) on his face more obvious. 'No one will utter a word, understand?!?! And if anyone, and I mean ANYONE!!!' The little first years shrank back and some even gave a small cry as they watched the Headmaster go mental. 'Make the slightest noise, they will get detentions for a whole month!!!'  
  
Everyone was quiet and everyone held their breaths.  
  
Mr Sherwood adjusted his collar and calmed slightly before continuing, 'thank you. Now, everyone will have a partner. But don't get so happy!' He raised his voice as boys and girls started to look around for a date. 'I will choose who goes with who!'  
  
People around the room immediately started to protest.  
  
'It's not fair...'  
  
'You can't do that...'  
  
'But ... but...'  
  
'SILENCE!!! Didn't I just tell you not to say a word until I'm finished?!?! I expect you all to obey what I say, otherwise ... well, you know the punishment!' Mr Sherwood smirked.  
  
Uh-oh. I thought, why do I have a feeling that something bad's gonna happen? To me in particular?!?!  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Suddenly, the great door burst open and a small girl dressed in clothes that were way bigger than her came into view. She was obviously running, because her ragged pants and the hand that was clutching her chest made that very clear.  
  
'Ms Kinomoto, would you care to explain to us why you're late again?' an annoyed headmaster questioned the young sixteen year old.  
  
Sakura looked up, and pushed up her glasses which was sliding down her sweat-covered nose. A stiffened snort came from her left. She turned instinctively towards the noise and searched for the source of where it came from. Her gaze landed on the chestnut haired boy she had seen this morning. Sakura was offended of course, not to mention feeling miserable as well. Slowly, she turned head back to Mr Sherwood, who was getting impatient, waiting for a reasonable excuse.  
  
'Ummm ... well ... I......' Sakura was no good at lying, her tongue was stuck.  
  
'Don't know, huh? No reason, huh?! Well, sorry to say this, but Ms Kinomoto, you've just got yourself a detention. Hope that will teach you not to be late again!'  
  
Sakura bowed her head in shame. Man, what a great way to start school. Nice going, Sakura.  
  
'Yeah ... freak!' A not-so-soft voice came from the crowds of people. But Sakura recognised it immediately. Why doesn't he ever leave me alone? What did I ever do to him to make him hate me so much? Holding strained tears in her eyes, she sat down onto a spare stool.  
  
People started to laugh at that comment. And soon everyone was shouting, 'yeah freak.', 'is your head so thick that you forgot to use the alarm?!'. Poor Sakura sat there, unable to do anything. Drops of tears finally escaped and dripped down her cheeks. Her long untied hair obstructed her tear-stained face.  
  
'THAT'S ENOUGH!!!' Mr Sherwood boomed. 'Will everyone please stop tormenting Ms Kinomoto. Ok? Thank you. Right, who was it that said that comment about her? Hmm?'  
  
Slowly, a hand lazily put itself up.  
  
'Mr Li. Did you have to do that?' Mr Sherwood didn't wait for him to answer though. 'Well, you just got yourself a whole bunch of detention during this month. And don't say "that isn't fair" because I did warn you not to speak again.'  
  
Syaoran immediately felt anger, and started to open his mouth to say something.  
  
But Mr Sherwood was quicker, his eyes flickered toward the young auburn- headed girl who everyone just called a freak. And said, 'and ... for saying that comment about Ms Kinomoto, you will be her date to the 50th anniversary ball. And don't you say anything yet, Mr Li. Or I might even add some more, and you don't want that, do you?'  
  
The angry Syaoran was now depressed, Mr Sherwood just blew his chance with one of the most popular girls in school and now, he's stuck with a freak, Sakura Kinomoto. Geez, hope she's happy.  
  
But what he didn't know, was that Sakura was far from happy. OH MY GOD! Is Mr Sherwood mad! I can't go to the whatever ball he was referring to? I'm not even going to go. God, my life is over!  
  
And that, my friends, was the reason they went to the ball ... together.  
  
But what will happen in the ball?  
  
Will it be full of passion and joy?  
  
Or will it be burning with gloom and hatred?  
  
Only time could tell...  
  
  
  
A/N ok, I couldn't think of a better ending. Not my fault since my brain's gone quite dead coz of the Xmas hols. Yup, this is my second day of my rightly-deserved vacation. Phew, another 2 wks till the workload begins again. Cya!!! ^ ^ 


	3. Author's absence

Ok. I'm sorry but I'm gonna stop writing this fic 4 a while (probably half an year but you know). I've kinda lost interest in it any more, but don't go away coz I've started a new one calle 'Too Late' so read that while I search for the inspiration again. Thanks!!!  
  
Mistocean  
  
PS I'm very sorry to those of you who had waited for so long. =^_^= 


	4. You Bet!

**A/N ok, before you guys say anything… I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! My computer crashed with the new chapter saved on it. I searched everywhere for the entry but it's not there, the same happened with the other fanfics as well. I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me**

**Thank you for your continuous support through all this time and I hope I can make it up to you guys.**

**By the way, before I start. I just wanted to say, I've had SATs (yes, I live in England) this year and my teacher kept going on about _implied meaning_ and _onomatopoeia, simile, metaphors, sibilance, puns_ etc, so I might add these in. Also, my style's changed so excuse me if it turned crapified… **

**Chapter 3**

**You Bet!**

**Syaoran's POV**

"What a piece of shit!" I yelled, as soon as we left the hall. "How can he do this?! Huh? Who the fuck does he think he is?!"

Eriol, covering his ears, shouted back, "Well, he _is_ the goddamn Headmaster so I guess he can do this! Now SHUT UP!"

I grumbled unhappily, Eriol was supposed to agree with me. "And now I have to go with _her_, do you have any idea what this is gonna do to my reputation? ME! Going out with a freak!"

"You know, I never noticed before, but you're really quite vain." Eriol rubbed his chin, looking at me thoughtfully. The damn bastard.

"Oh, c'mon! You can't talk, you got paired up with Daidouji, you like her anyway so what are you complaining about?!" I cried, totally pissed off and need to get the anger off my chest.

"Ahh yes, the beautiful Tomoyo. She has refused me so many times but now it is a sign from God! We belong together!!" Sighed Eriol. He actually sounded sincere; did he really like her that much?

"Dude? What did you have for breakfast, you're like one of those lovesick saddos at the mo."

"Saddo? I'm not the one who is crying over taking a girl to her first Ball?" He peered over his thin lenses and gave me one of his annoying know-it-all look again.

Damn him… I checked our timetable, next lesson… – Maths – great…

We were late, who cares? The teacher merely glanced at us before continuing as though nothing had happened. I took my usual seat at the back by the window, Eriol took the seat next to me. Suddenly, he started to snigger. I glared at him, what was he doing?

"Syaoran look, there's your date…" He pointed to the person in front of me. To my surprise and annoyance, there was Her. Her long tangled brown hair draped down the chair messily, a skinny elbow could be seen propping up her head. I could feel my simmering anger boil, this was the girl who ruined my chances with Jez. If she wasn't a girl, I would make her face so bruised that it'll need plastic surgery to look presentable!!

Eriol seemed to have felt the fury radiating off my being. He smirked and quickly scribbled something on a piece of torn paper and slipped it onto my desk. It read.

_Man… if looks can kill! Tell you what, how about a bet to help this be more fun for you. I'll give you the silver bladed sword that cost me $5000 if you can get her into bed with you. Let me explain the terms though:_

_1) You have to have proof that she has slept with you. By that I mean a hard copy, such as a photo, cassette, or tape._

_2) You're not allowed to force or pay her to sleep with you._

_3) You only have until the end of this year._

_Understand? It's quite fair really. But here's the deal, you'll only get that sword if you complete the bet, however, if you fail to do so by the end of the year. You'll have to serve me like a slave to his master for a whole month. That means obeying my every command. Clear?_

I arched an eyebrow. Since when has Eriol turned so negotiable?! But whatever, he was right, I needed something to make this date thing less painful. Besides, Eriol must be losing his mind; Freak would jump at the chance of sleeping with me. Who wouldn't?! Girls fall at my feet without me even trying, what makes her so different? He'd better get ready to give up that sword.

I picked up my pen and tore a page out from my Maths book.

_You're sick you know that? The proof thing is disgusting! But whatever, I'll get you what you want. I agree to the bet, but you'd better be ready to lose. Cuz there is no way in hell in hell she'd be able to resist me._

Eriol read the note and smiled mysteriously. He folded the paper slowly and neatly and placed it securely into his pants pocket. Checking that no one was looking; he reached over and held out his hand. "Deal?" he whispered.

Ignoring the stupid, knowing twinkles behind his glasses, I stretched out my hand and shook his

"It's a deal."

****

****

**_A/N What do you think? Still up to standards? Please keep the reviews coming in, I love them and they are a great support for me! Hope you enjoy it. I'll try to update faster. Thank you guys so much!!!_**

****

**_PS sorry about the short chapter, I wanted to update faster so that I won't receive any more lectures about updating faster. Heehee… sorry about the tardiness._**


End file.
